Japan x Devil Reader: Forever In Eternity
by xXMsLelaXx
Summary: China sells Japan's soul to the Devil for something incredibly stupid. What will happen once Japan is stuck between being afraid or being in love.


Yao sat contemplating on how to tell Kiku the unfortunate news. How was he so foolish and stupid! Wang Yao was the eldest, wisest of all the countries. He knew what was best, like nothing could go wrong in the decisions he made. Yet this one little mistake ruins it all! Well for Kiku that is...

"Now how to explain the situation to Kiku..." Yao sat in thought. Finding every possible way to break this contract he has set himself in. There has to be a loophole. For Kiku's sake!

His thoughts were cut short from the sound of the front door opening.

Yao had to take it to him gently. He won't be that mad.. Right? He rarely showed he was mad anways. Kiku entered the room settling him school bag down with a small sigh. Yao just smiled nervously and looked up to the Japanese male. "Ni hao, Kiku. How was your day at school?" Yao asked trying to be casual. Kiku sat down across from Yao unbuttoning the first two buttons of his school uniform of the intense humidity of the day. "It was okay.." He said simply. Kiku wasn't much of a talker as well as always.

Yao smiled "Ah, I see. Oh! Would you like a snac-AHHH" Yao screamed seeing 'The Devil' at the doorway of his home.

Kiku's eyes widen at the sudden yelling Yao made. His eyes then turned concern. "Y-Yao are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he saw how pale the Chinese man's face was.

Kiku began to get up, but then felt delicate arms wrap around his torso pulling him back into another body. "Mm, so this is the soul you sold to me~" A rich feminine laced at Kiku's earlobe. He tensed barely able to turn his head. As if he was a stone.

Yao stood up shaking with fright. "A-Aiyah! You weren't suppose to come get him so early! You agreed midnight tonight!" Yao stuttered in the face of the demon. The woman smirked tracing her fingers along the features of Kiku's body. Kiku felt very uncomfortable.

"I was getting extremely impatient~ I wanted my slave now~" she giggled.

Kiku gulped and stared at Yao in fear. "What's going on!" Kiku demanded. The female giggle more turning his head toward her. Her had bright glowing (color eyes), long flowing (color hair) with a pair of curled demonic horns, Her skin tone shined beautifully. Aside from the horns, she would like a angel with this beauty.

"Your friend here sold your soul for a 'valuable' item." She replied as she played with the strands of Kiku's jet black hair.

Kiku looked at Yao and Yao looked away in shame. "It was for a one of a kinf rare Hello kitty collectible..." The chinese man confessed shamefully.

If you could see steam coming out of Kiku's ears. That would be how pissed he was at this moment.

"YOU WHA-" A strong delicate hand covered Kiku's mouth a wisped him away to under realm. The Japanese man struggled against her hold. The Female demon obliged him and let go of him onto the cold stone floor of her hellish castle. Kiku struggle to him feet glancing around the huge place. Like anyone in his situation. He was scared out of his wits. Kiku glared at the demon before him."Well since my soul was traded away, I might as well know my captor's name."

The devilish female chuckled casually sitting upon her throne. "Some people call me a demon, Scratch, The devl, but I more prefer the name _." her voice laced out smoothly to Kiku. _ leaned against her forearm. Her eyes glowing bright at Kiku.

"And for now on. You are my slave~" she smirked.

- Time skip -

Months have passed, the under realm was always scorching hot, lava urrounded the castle. Making it hard for Kiku to escape, but as time passed. _ wasn't as harsh to him as she lead him to believe. Although sometimes strict with her orders. She can be kind. Well, kind enough to poor Kiku.

It may have been the limited encounters of other human beings or demons like _ and strict watch of horrendous creatures that guarded the place, but Kiku has develop some kind of feelings for his captor.

Clearly the signs of stockholm syndrome.

Although if Kiku had to live a eternity in this world. He had to make friends at least with _ and hopefully more.

Kiku entered the throne room where _ usually sat ruling the under realm, he timidly walked up to her. She glanced a him and swished her hair with her hand and smirked at the human. Kiku gulped coming ever so closer to the demon. She cocked an eyebrow. "Kiku, what do you want?" her voice sounding a little bit more demanding. He sighed and bolted up to her with all the courage in the world and planted his lips onto The Devil it's self.

_ was shocked as she would of never thought that the quiet, shy and serious man that Kiku was would do that.

Eventually _ wrapped her arms around Kiku's neck enjoy his smooth touch. The kiss lasted for about a few minutes until Kiku pulled for air. _ didn't really need air all that much and could kiss forever. Kiku pushed away from _'s touch and stepping away and bent down. " Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I-I shouldn't have done that!" Kiku said all flushed. _ rolled her eyes and got up from her throne wrapping her arms around the Japanese man. Like as they first met, his body stiffened.

Her lips trace his earlobe "I love you Kiku, no need to be sorry~" she said softly.

He snapped his head to her. "R-Really?" _ smiled geniunely at him and kissed his lips once again. "Of course."

Kiku smiled relaxing into her. _ carressed his hair, admiring her slave.

"But you do know, falling in love with The Devil is the greatest sin of all." _ warned. He shook his head cupping her cheek. "I don't care, might as well live my eternity here happy. Even if I'm still your slave... I love you." Kiku said with a small smile.


End file.
